Forget Me Not
by thexxnarrator
Summary: Sango is injured after battle and lost her memory. Will Miroku be able to bring it back? SangoMiroku [CHAPTERS 4 through 7 UP!][COMPLETED!]
1. Battle

**Forget me not**

**Chapter 1: Battle**

A/N: ok I just thought this up and I was thinking of another couple in real life doing this with a locket instead of a flower then I was thinking WOW I COULD USE THAT FOR A SANGO/MIROKU FANFICTION! So here it is. Please enjoy Forget me not.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful Miroku?" Sango said kneeling down to look at the flower. Inuyasha and Shippo had gone to get Kagome from the well so they were all alone.

"What is it?" said Miroku kneeling down beside her.

Sango giggled "It's a forget me not. When someone gives another person a forget me not it means they will never forget each other. Its also a sign of love when you give someone a flower."

"Oh really…have you ever gotten one before Sango?" Miroku said eyeing her. _Of course she has you nimrod. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Do you really expect her to say she hasn't even gotten a flower?_

"No, I haven't yet. Im waiting for someone special to offer one to me." She said sighing.

Then a rustle came from the bushes. "Inuyasha must be back." Sango said heading over to the bushes.

"Wait Sango. Why would Inuyasha be hiding in the bushes?" Miroku said standing up, but as he did so a demon with tentacles coming out of its stomach emerged from the bushes.

Sango jumped back to where Miroku was standing. "What is that thing?" she said while grabbing her Hiraikotsu on the way.

"I need food! You will be my dinner!" The demon said in a scratchy voice.

"Ill suck it up in my Wind Tunnel. Get back Sango!" Miroku yelled starting to take of the prair beads.

"Wait Miroku! Look at its stomach! It has a sacred Jewel shard-" Sang yelled, but was but off by one of the tentacles colliding with her head. She flew back several feet until she hit a tree. She slumped down a small trickle of blood coming from her head.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled coming towards her. He kneeled down by her to see if she would be OK. _Please be ok. Please be ok_.

He could see blood flowing down the back of her head, but she was still alive. "Damn it. How can I beat this thing?" Miroku said then it hit him. Sango had said right before she got hit, that it had a sacred jewel shard.

"THATS IT!" Miroku said charging at the demon. He swung his staff right at the demons stomach. It staggered back a bit but Miroku hit it just enough so the sacred jewel shard was cut out of him.

"Now WIND TUNNEL!" as Miroku opened his wind tunnel, making sure not to air it at where the jewel shard fell, he sucked the demon in. Once it was gone he ran over to Sango, who was showing no signs of waking up soon.

* * *

A/N: Ok people this is my newest story and it will run 3 chapters long unless I make it longer or shorter. Reviewers will be mentioned in the beginning A/N! 


	2. Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Sango and Miroku would be together, Kagura wouldn't have died, and the anime would keep going.

**Chapter 2: Remember**

"Miroku what the hell happened?" Inuyasha said looking down at Sango. They had just gotten back and Kagome was racked with worry about Sango. She was kneeling down next to her bandaging her head.

"I told you already a demon attacked and she was hit" Miroku said looking at Sango with an expression of worry on his face. He had tried to wake her up but it didn't exactly work.

Inuyasha just stared at him, if it weren't for the fact he had gotten a jewel shard he would be dead at the moment. Then Kagome stood up and yelled, "Still you should have protected her!"

"Ya Miroku you should have done better!" Shippo yelled. He was sulking under a tree because he was so mad at Miroku for letting Sango be hurt.

"I tried, it was just-" but he was cut off.

Inuyasha was sniffing the air with a look of rage on his face. "I smell demon," he said.

As he said this, a demon emerged out of the trees. Miroku recognized this as the demon from earlier but on a much bigger scale. Shippo ran behind Kagome. "What is that thing?" he asked.

"You killed him! You will pay!" it screeched.

He shot a tentacle at them but it was easily avoided. "Well, well, it looks like that demon had a older brother." Inuyasha said unsheathing Tessaiga.

He was about to use it when Kagome yelled "Wait Inuyasha, look!"

Miroku looked as well, and to his horror he saw, in the hand of the demon, a limp and unconscious Sango. Her hair was frayed and the ribbon holding it had snapped so her hair hung limply around her face. The demon was looking at her, as if about to eat her. "Damn it! I can't use the wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled putting the Tessaiga back in its sheath.

"You have to get her down Inuyasha! We can't slay the demon if Sango will get hurt too!" Kagome yelled.

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled back jumping near the demon's shoulder "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The arm came off and it let go of Sango as it fell. She was falling limply through the air. "SANGO!" Miroku yelled running under her. He caught her and ran back away from the demon.

"Now that that's done I can use my wind scar" Inuyasha said. He quickly pulled out Tessaiga and used the wind scar, decimating the demon. Everyone ran over to Miroku, who still had Sango in his arms, checking her over.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt?" Shippo said.

Just then she stirred.

"Sango? Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked her letting her sit up.

She looked at him strangely. "Yes but…who are you?"

* * *

A/N: ya ya I know its short but I got a bazillion other things to do at the moment. Oh and I want you all to listen to Ayumi Hamasaki! Her music rocks (im listening to it right now) now for the shout outs.

**Stephanie: **wow. Im not good at summaries. Cool.

**BakaDaz: **Well heaven forbid I make you wait. Her is what you were looking forward too.

**Sangofan89: **Ya the chapters will be a little short in this one.

**Kirara7: **ya it is isn't it?

**Bubbles: **Wow thanks. I think the plot might work out.

**amylovestakuya: **ok I will

**Heaven and Earth: **ok ok no need to beg. Lol

**Iloveinuyasha44: **yes, yes they are.


	3. Memories Best forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I had a choice I would much rather own Sesshomaru, but sadly I don't own either.**

**Forget me not**

**Chapter 3: Memories Best forgotten**

"Who are you?" were the words that came out of her mouth. Miroku took this as a huge surprise, and it showed seeing as how his mouth fell WIDE open. Kagome just gasped and looked at her friend, she was the only one who really knew what was going on.

Inuyasha looked on the brink of fury, about to yell how they just saved her butt, but Kagome saw was he was about to do. Before he could yell a word Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled at her, the sound however was muffled from the ground.

Sango just looked at them all, wondering who they were, and you have to admit, from her standpoint, this was VERY bizarre. She started to stand up, she was having difficulty though. "Well…thank you all for saving me but I really should be getting back to my village. Which way is it?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped fighting to stare at her. Kagome looked very disappointed. _Oh no. Now what are we going to do? Tell her, her entire village has been dead, and her almost dead brother is a living puppet to a demon? This is going to be hard._

"Sango…" Kagome said stepping forward. But Miroku, stood in her way.

"Come, we need to talk about that..." he said, and lead her into the forest.

"Ok, but why am I here?" she asked.

"I bet that perverts going to grope her! I swear that man never changes!" Inuyasha said as soon as they were in the forest.

"Inuyasha!

I bet he's just going to explain what happened." Kagome said. For once she was defending Miroku.

"I dought it! Im going to go after them and tell her straight right now! Before that pervert dose something." Inuyasha yelled back.

He was about to storm off. "You Baka! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" and with many yells of pain, Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Kagome why doesn't Sango remember us…and what Inuyasha talking about when he says Miroku 'doing something'?" Shippo asked.

Kagome turned a shade of bright pink. She wasn't going to explain the birds and the bees to the young demon so she just said, "ill explain in a couple of years Shippo."

* * *

Miroku lead them next to a riverbed. He sat on the rock and motioned her to join him.

"I still don't understand what's going on. I should really be getting back to my village now though. They're probably worried about me." Sango said. She was reluctant to sit down.

"Don't worry…there…there not worried" Miroku said.

Sango was still standing a little ways away. "How do you know?"

"Because Sango…" he was still staring at the water. "Things have happened. Things you don't remember…you have to believe me when I say this, I don't want to be the one to tell you"

"What…what are you saying?" Sango said. There was a little hint of fear in her voice.

_I really don't want to do this_. "Sango…" _I really REALLY don't want to do this…_ "Your village…" _Please don't make me do this…_"Their…their…" _It's now or never _"dead"

"wha…WHAT!" Sango yelled.

Miroku stood up and started to walk over to Sango. "Sango its ok. Please don't be scarred.

"NO! No they're not dead! Im going back! Keep away from me!" Sango yelled, and with tears streaming down her face she ran into the woods.

She was running, but she didn't know where too. Her head was throbbing beyond belief. She was starting to feel dizzy. She was out of breath and leaned against a tree. Her sight was getting blurry. The last thing she heard was Miroku yelling to her. "SANGO! Sango…"

* * *

A/N: mua ha ha ha ha ha. I feel so evil today. Thankies to my good friend for helping me make this semi-longer with a subjection she made! HAPPY SWEET 16!

**Demonic Angelz: **ok, ok ill update!

**Iloveinuyasha44: **because I have 3 fanfictions going at the moment.

**Sangofan89: **ok I hurried.

**Amylovesstakuya: **great1 thank you!

**Eyowyn Organa: **you'll see. Evil laugh (Happy sweet 16!)


	4. Who Are You?

A/N: I AM SSSOOOOOO SORRY (BEGS FOR FORGIVNESS) IM SSSOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I COULDENT, MY WORD PROCESSOR WAS DOWN. I CANT HELP THESE THINGS! THEY JUST HAPPEN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

"Sango! SANGO!" Miroku yelled running through the forest. She had run off and he wasn't able to find her.

"Sango please answer me!" he yelled, even though he knew she wouldn't. Would you if someone just told you your entire family was dead?

He heard a cry and a small thump and stood still, he tried to hear more but to no avail. He rounded a corner and looked from behind a tree to see Sango lying there, unconscious.

"Sango!" he said with worry, coming over to her. She was breathing heavily and looked her worst. He felt her head. She was warm.

She has a fever, he thought, I need to get her to Kagome fast. 

With that he picked her up bridal style and ran off into the direction of the others.

Once he got there he was breathing almost as heavily as Sango. Kagome saw him and gasped. "Miroku what happened?" she asked, going over to Sango who was now lying down next to Kagome.

"I…I told her that her village was dead and she ran off…when I found her she was like this," he said, looking at the ground.

"Well I can tell you what, you better not have done anything monk-" Inuyasha started but he was cut off.

"You really think I would do that Inuyasha! Do you honestly think that little of me?" Miroku spat at him, his anger rising.

Inuyasha was about to respond but he was cut off by Kagome who yelled, "SIT"

"You shouldn't be fighting now! We need to help Sango!" she yelled at him.

"Ya Miroku! You need to pay more attention!" Shippo said, mad at him for letting Sango get hurt.

Miroku looked at Sango again, and nodded, kneeling down next to Kagome. Inuyasha looked up with anger, and then decided to avoid more sits he would let it go.

"What exactly did you tell her Miroku?" Kagome asked, placing a towel over her head and getting out some medicine from her first aide kit.

"I…" Miroku started, trying to remember what he said, "I just told her that her village was dead" He said plainly.

Kagome sighed "Baka. What would your reaction be if someone you didn't even know told YOU that your entire family that you've known since you were born were dead?" She said annoyed.

Miroku thought about this for a minute and sighed, realizing what a complete idiot he had been. He looked down and closed his eyes.

"There" Kagome said, breaking Miroku out of his bought of self-punishing.

"What?" he asked.

"Well. I gave her some medicine, but im not sure if it will work. If it dose, she should be good as new in a couple of days"

Miroku stared at the little bottle Kagome was holding. "That could really do that?" he asked. Usually it would take a week for something like this to pass.

"Yup" Kagome said proudly.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was by the fire. Inuyasha was asleep, and Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag, with Shippo asleep next to her. Miroku however, was sitting next to Sango, who was resting. The medicine that Kagome gave her was working, so she could sleep.

"So, you really are worried about her" Kagome said.

Miroku almost jumped, he had not realized that Kagome was awake.

"Yes" he said with a sigh.

Kagome stood up and went over to Sango. She removed the cloth from her head and put her hand on her forehead. "Well, the fever is going down, so she might be better in the morning. But her memories…" Kagome trailed off.

Miroku stared at Sango's face. Her cheeks were only slightly pink, but other than that, she looked peaceful. "Kagome…" Miroku said.

Kagome looked up. "Yes?"

"Will she…will she ever remember me- I mean…us?"

Kagome looked down. "Im not sure. These things happen in my time as well. Sometimes they will remember everything after a few days…sometimes…they never do…" she said sadly.

"But there has to be something. Isn't there something we can do?" he said desperately.

Kagome looked up at him sadly. "I don't know Miroku. I really don't. But…sometimes of someone they knew before tried to teach them, told them about what she forgot, they might remember" she said.

Miroku wondered how that would work. Then Kagome said, "that someone should be you Miroku"

Miroku looked shocked. Was it that obvious?

"You should get some sleep Miroku. Im going to go to bed" Kagome said, standing up and yawning.

"Ok then. Goodnight Kagome" He stammered.

"Night" she said back, crawling into her sleeping bag and rolling over so she faced away from him.

Miroku looked at Sango one last time before nodding off.

* * *

A/N: not mentioning reviewers, sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed and the other chapters will be up in a matter of minutes! 


	5. Flowers of remembrance

**Chapter 5: Flowers of remembrance **

"_Isn't it beautiful Miroku?" Sango said kneeling down to look at the flower. Inuyasha and Shippo had gone to get Kagome from the well so they were all alone. _

"_What is it?" said Miroku kneeling down beside her._

_Sango giggled "It's a forget me not. When someone gives another person a forget me not it means they will never forget each other. Its also a sign of love when you give someone a flower."_

"_Oh really…have you ever gotten one before Sango?" Miroku said eyeing her. _Of course she has you nimrod. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Do you really expect her to say she hasn't even gotten a flower?

"_No, I haven't yet. Im waiting for someone special to offer one to me." She said sighing.

* * *

_

Miroku woke abruptly to find that it was daylight out. Sango was still lying next to him, although the cloth on her head was gone and she was on her side.

"Oh, your awake now" Kagome said, coming into the camping space with a bottle of water.

Almost as if she read Miroku's mind she said, "she's fine, she hasn't woken up yet"

Miroku sighed remembering the dream of right before Sango was attacked. Then something clicked in his mind. "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Inuyasha is out, making sure there aren't any more of those demons nearby. Shippo is still sleeping," She said. Miroku was glad; he didn't want Inuyasha hearing this, for fear of ridiculing him.

"So…do you know anything about forget me not flowers?" Miroku asked her.

Kagome looked perplexed for a moment then said, "yes. They are supposed to be a symbol of love and remembrance. That the person who gives another person one will never forget them." Kagome was about to ask why when she realized why he was asking. "It will be a great idea," she said.

"Thanks." Miroku said, walking off in the direction of the patch of flowers Sango pointed out to him the day before.

* * *

When he got there he saw the patch of flowers that Sango pointed out. He picked the biggest, most colorful one, and headed back. While he walked back he started to remember everything Sango had been through.

She had only recently stopped calling him 'Houshi-Sama'. If she never got her memories back, would she call him that forever?

She saw her brother die, and then brought back to life. She witnessed all the murders of her family, her father and all the demon slayers.

She was forced into a life of death by Naraku.

Then Miroku thought of something.

If she never got her memories back, then she would never remember Naraku. She wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She could go on, and live the life of a normal woman. It would be wrong to make her remember.

Miroku let the Forget Me Not drop from his hand as he walked back to Kagome and the others.

"Miroku! Where's the flower?" Kagome asked when he came back empty handed.

"Its not right Kagome" Miroku said looking up "we cant make her remember"

Kagome looked at him in total disbelief. "What are you talking about Miroku? Don't you WANT her to remember us?" She almost yelled.

"Kagome, don't get me wrong. I would like nothing more in the world for her to remember us. Its everything else, Kohaku, Naraku, everything, that she cant remember." Miroku said looking down and walking past her.

It started to rain as Miroku walked out, into the woods to think, leaving a shocked Kagome behind.


	6. Scared

**Chapter 6: Scared**

Miroku walked into the woods. His head was down and it was almost as if he wasn't there. When he was a good distance away from Kagome and Sango he sat down in front of a tree.

Even though it was raining, he didn't notice or try to find shelter. He just let the rain cover him. He felt awful.

Before, when he decided not to help Sango get her memories back, he was thinking of her. Now he was thinking of her _and him_.

She would never know who he was. She would never know how much she meant to him, how he loved her. She wouldn't even know he existed.

He continued thinking of all the times he has shared with her, all the times she cried and he wished that he could make it better. He chuckled half-heartedly when he remembers all the slaps he got after he groped her.

He looked up to the sky, wishing he could make things right. He had lost track of time and was brought back out of his thoughts when he heard a distant "DAMN IT!"

In almost a matter of seconds he saw Sango, with the blade she kept hidden on her arm out, running away from him. She seemed to be crying, but she couldn't tell if there were tears on her face or if it was just the rain.

Miroku looked dazed for a minute after he lost sight of Sango, then coming to his senses, he ran in the other direction, to find Inuyasha sitting on the ground. He had a cut across his arm that was bleeding badly and another across his left cheek.

Kagome was sitting next to him. She glanced up at Miroku with a mad look on her face. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked angrily.

Miroku didn't know what she was talking about. "What?" he asked.

Kagome stood up. "Is this what you wanted when you said she was better off without her memories? She's SCARED Miroku!" She yelled at him.

Miroku looked at the cuts on Inuyasha's arm and face. _Sango must have done this _He thought.

Kagome started to yell at him again. "You say that she would be better off without her memories! This is not better! She has no home! She doesn't know where she is, or who we are. She's all alone now Miroku!"

Miroku took a moment to realize what Kagome was saying. Then it hit him. He failed to think about what Sango would go through WITHOUT her memories. He felt like slapping his head, but instead he ran past Kagome, to the opposite direction of where Sango had run.

"Miroku! Where are you going?" Kagome called after him, but Miroku took no notice. He ran halfway down the path he had walked only a little while ago until he found it.

The Forget Me Not.


	7. Remember me…Please

**Chapter 7: Remember me…Please**

Miroku ran full charge back to where Sango was headed, his head turning frantically everywhere, trying to find her.

As it was still raining, his feel slipped in on the ground, but he didn't make a sound except for a splash now and again when he would step into a puddle.

He heard a small sob, and stopped, skidding a bit and almost falling down. There were more and more sobs coming from the other end of the tree he was next to.

He looked to see Sango, leaning against it, arms across her chest, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was a good 15 feet away from him.

He took a step forward and Sango looked up sharply. She raised the arm that has the blade on it and took s defensive position.

Miroku put his hands up to show he had nothing to attack her with. "Its alright Sango-just let me talk to you," he said, saying each word slowly.

Sango looked at him strangely. "What for?" she said Harshly.

Miroku sighed, "I just want to talk about everything that happened". He said, trying to calm her down. "Trust me Sango. Do I look like I mean you any harm?"

Sango lowered her weapon a little bit. Miroku came closer and she didn't raise it again, so he took that, as she wasn't going to hurt him. "Sango…I know your confused, and I know your scared…" he said, coming a little closer.

"But you have to believe me…we are your friends" he said.

Sango looked wary. "Even that half-demon?" she said, eyes narrowing.

"Yes" he said "that Inuyasha. He has saved all our lives countless times before."

Sango backed away a step. "If what you say is true, then why don't I remember any of it. Is this a trick?" she said, still holding her weapon at the ready.

"It is. Please, put your weapon down Sango" he said, now close enough to place a hand on her arm gently and push it down.

She retracted her sword and put her arm down. She looked at Miroku. "You look…familiar…" she said.

Miroku's heart almost did a summersault when he heard that. He came closer.

Sango's mind raced with thoughts. She noticed him coming closer to her. Half of her wanted to slice him in two. Thinking this was just a trap. She didn't know him, why should she cooperate?

Then another half of her stood still. Frozen. It was almost of the old Sango was there, trying to get out, trying to say _"im here!"_

Miroku held up the Forget Me Not.

Sango Stared at it. "What's this?" she asked.

Miroku took hold of her arm and placed it in her hand. "You may not remember it…but you showed it to me. It means that the person who receives it and the person who gives it will never forget each other. It means they love each other." He said staring into her eyes. He came down and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Don't forget us Sango. Don't forget me. I love you…" he whispers.

Sango said nothing. Miroku thought she was going to kill him for a moment, but he didn't care. Then he heard something that was almost like music to his ears.

"Miroku…"

Miroku pulled back with a shocked face and looked at Sango.

"S-Sango, what did…you just say?" he said amazed.

"M-Miroku! Miroku! Miroku I remember Miroku!" She yelled excitedly.

Miroku broke out into a wide smile and pulled Sango to him. He ignored the blush that formed on her cheeks. He brought her to his lips and kissed her like he always wanted to.

She kissed him back and broke apart after what seemed like hours.

Miroku just stared at her; happy to have his old Sango back again, then he remembered Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. "We have to go tell the others!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

A/N: wow, this was hard to do. Ok I hope you all liked it! Thanks to all who reviewed, and check my other stories on my profile! Just check it out. This is a little bit of an **EXTRA **thing of when Sango comes back.

Sango and Miroku walked into the grounds where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were waiting. Kagome spotted them first. "Sango, Miroku!" she yelled. She approached slowly though.

"Sango are you ok?"

"Of course Kagome, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, acting innocent.

Kagome squealed and hugged her "You said Kagome! You said Kagome!" she yelled, as if it were Sango's first word.

"Sango!" Shippo said, jumping into her arms. While they all were celebrating, Inuyasha walked over to Miroku.

"So, howdya do it?" he asked him.

"Just with a flower" he said in return, looking at Sango's smiling face.


	8. ANNOUNCMENT

ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP

ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP.

I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME FROM **FLUFF FREAK** TO **THEXXNARRATOR**.

I tried to make an account with just **the narrator** as the username but it fucked up and I couldn't access it. So, now I have to put the two x's in there.

I am making a return to fanfiction and after this post I will be thexxnarrator.

Okai?

Okai.

I hope to have all my old readers back to me soon. 

(P.S. I posted this on Forget Me Not because it mad the most alerts. Im not updating this story, as a matter of fact I'm deleting most of my old, crappy stories. So if theres anything you really DON'T want me to delete, please tell me in a review or something.)


End file.
